


Tomorrow

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Time [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dyl finally just snaps, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Post-relationship one-night-stand aftermath... Dylin finally fucking snaps





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> After the ----- is an optional ending

I groaned, blinking against the light that streamed through the blinds, a weight shifting closer to me. I blinked the bleariness from my eyes, staring dumbfounded at Scott. How…? I shook my head, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I poured a mug of coffee, grabbing the vodka from my cabinet before shaking my head. I had the afternoon shift today. I set it back before grabbing creamer and pouring some into the mug instead.

Sipping it, I walked back upstairs and grabbed a uniform from my drawer, glancing at the bed. His hair was strewn over the pillows, his eyes closed and breathing steady. I bit my lip before walking to the bathroom, slipping my shirt over my head. I barely spared a glance at the knotted tissue on my chest, slipping my uniform shirt on quickly and buttoning the last few buttons. Shuffling came from my bed and Scott appeared in the doorway, buck naked. I looked up at him before glancing away, pulling on my pants, kicking my pyjamas out, watching them slide to the hamper.

“I’m sorry” I muttered. “It was a mistake. I… I shouldn’t have fallen for you again. Shouldn’t’ve done that… You… You should go. I have work in a couple hours.” With that, I pushed past him, pulling a tie from my drawer, tying it, looking around for my shoes.

“You don’t have work till four. It’s not even one.” I froze, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, not looking back at him.

“Why are you here…?” My voice was barely audible to myself, yet he heard me.

“I went out last night, came over here, and we fucked.” I swallowed thickly.

“Why…? I thought we were over… Thought you wanted fuckall to do with me anymore…” I heard him sigh, still refusing to turn to look at him.

“That’s what I thought… But I couldn’t just… Couldn’t let you go…” I growled under my breath, whirling to face him.

“The hell you couldn’t let me go! You went and found yourself a fuckboy not even a week after storming out! You abandoned Dan, something you swore you wouldn’t do! Abandoned me! Did thirteen years mean nothing to you, Scott?! Yeah, I’ve done some fucked up things in my past, but we were doing great until you found out! Then you just up and decide to fuck me out of the goddamn blue?! I was getting better! Then you show up and we… we fucked! Did you even stop to think about how it’d go over in the morning? You’ve been calling me drunk off your fucking ass at three in the morning, every morning, blowing everyone off, all because you flew off the handle about some mistakes I made fourteen years ago!” I growled, panting from the yelling.

“What else was I supposed to do when I found out? You committed murder, Dylin! You murdered kids, for God’s sake! Innocent kids who did nothing wrong! You just wanted to give the pizzeria some sort of legacy, some sort of ghost story!”

I pinned him to the wall, forearm over his throat. “Maybe you could’ve accepted it, moved on, not come over? Maybe you forgot, but I’m a ‘cold-blooded killer’. What’s to stop me from murdering you?” His breathing quickened in fear, eyes widening. I smirked, leaning up to him. “I’d stay away if I were you. Maybe, just maybe I’ll fly off the handle.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, nodding. I stepped back, watching him scramble to pull on his clothes before scurrying out of my house.

With him gone, I collapsed onto the bed, letting the tears escape from my eyes.

\-----

Jolting awake, I looked at Scott, cuddled close to me, slight smile on his face as he slept. I watched him for a moment more before getting up, stretching and walking to the kitchen, making some coffee.

Was it all just a horrible nightmare? I bit my lip, not wanting to let myself believe that. It’d been too vivid, too long. It hurt too much. More than my previous nightmares. Maybe this is a dream and the other was reality.

Arms wrapping around me snapped me out of my thoughts, and I peeked over my shoulder to see Scott resting his chin on my shoulder, a lazy smile on his face. “How’re you, Dyl?” His words slurred together with sleepiness.

“I… I’m fine, babe.” He gently turned me to face him.

“You don’t sound so sure. What’s on your mind?” I shook my head, opening my mouth.

“It… It’s just some stupid dream I had. At least, I think it was a dream…”


End file.
